


Meeting Alice

by GingerAnn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is stuck in Wonderland when a girl shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Alice

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently something possessed me to read some Once Upon a Time fan-fiction. I was sort of disappointed that the only time Jefferson/Mad Hatter met Alice in the fan-fiction it ended up in romance. So, I wrote something where Jefferson met Alice and there is no romance. I used the original Alice in Wonderland book for reference as well.

They all thought he was mad. The Mad Hatter. Maybe he was. The Queen of Hearts released him, but he was still stuck in Wonderland. He hated Wonderland. She gave him "freedom". She thought he was mad. That he forgot why he was there. Why he was making hats. Who he was. It was a trick. He knew it was a trick. She was watching him. He knew it. She had spies everywhere. Making sure he didn't find a way out of Wonderland. A way home.  
Home.  
Grace.  
The White Rabbit was her spy. He could make portals. He could send Jefferson home. But he wouldn't. The Queen didn't want him going home.  
Home.  
Grace.  
I'll be home in time for tea.

Jefferson rested his elbow on the Dormouse, who was, once again, fast asleep.  
A girl came into view. Jefferson froze, watching her. The Hare shouted "No room! No room!"  
The Hare was mad. Or maybe he was acting, like Jefferson. No, he was mad, Jefferson was sure of it.  
"There's plenty of room!" The girl said sitting down on a large chair at one end of the table.  
Jefferson watched silently as she bickered with the Hare. He had hoped the girl was Grace, but she wasn't.  
"Your hair wants cutting," he blurted out.  
"You should learn not to make personal remarks. It's very rude," she replied.  
A girl that just sat down uninvited was going to teach him manners? That was mad.  
He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before asking "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
Must act mad.  
Must act mad.  
"I believe I can guess that," the girl said.  
"Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it?" Asked the Hare.  
"Exactly so," she said.  
"Then you should say what you mean," the Hare said.  
Jefferson watched the girl closely while he continued his Mad Hatter act. She wasn't his Grace, even though she was about the same age as Grace. Well, the age Grace was when he left. Shouldn't have left. Damn Regina.  
But this girl wasn't from Wonderland. He needed to find out how she got here. Probably that damn White Rabbit.

After awhile the girl left in frustration. It was difficult dealing with mad people.

It was getting dark when the Cat appeared in the empty chair next to Jefferson.  
"Hello, Cheshire," Jefferson said.  
"Hello, Hatter," the Cat replied. "Did you meet Wonderland's visitor?"  
"Little blonde girl? Yes."  
Jefferson didn't act mad with the Cat. The Cat knew better. The Cat was a spy, too. But he wasn't loyal to the Queen. He spied for the pure enjoyment of knowing everyone's business.  
"Her name is Alice. First stranger to visit since you."  
"Lucky her."  
"Yes. She will bring change to Wonderland."  
"Unless that change is sending me home, I don't care," Jefferson replied getting up and leaving the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
